mikevsspacegamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Goodfishing
World Name: Goodfishing Star: Allegiance: Independent, aligned with the Freeworlds Settled by: United States, Japan, Canada Coordinates: Sector NQ1.3.4.3 767 Population: Government: Representative Democracy Capital: Holloran Major Cities: Size Gravity 1.3G Satellites: 2 moons Atmosphere: Earth-standard, Climate: Temperate Oceans: 90%, several sizable archipelagos, some artificial islands Humidity: This comfortable planet is almost completely covered with deep oceans. The oceans are in face deep enough that in the deepest places, the pressure is so great that the water goes solid in a state called Ice VII (actual science). This is in areas dozens of miles deep. The planet is tectonically active and there are a few points where volcanic islands have pierced the ocean, several of the largest are about the size of the New Zealand islands on Earth. These islands are located in long trails over volcanic hot spots, going from underwater volcanic seamounts, to active growing volcanic islands, to ever diminishing extinct volcanic islands, to coral reefs on top of submerged peaks. The planet has ice caps on either pole, varying widely in size according to season. Despite the aubundant water, there is little rain as there is little dust for clouds to form around, though there is aerosols from biological processes that contribute to cloud formation. What storms there are are most frequent around the arctic and equatorial regions. Wave activity is also slight due to the easy winds, deep ocean basins, and high gravity. The planet gets its name from the aubundant ocean life. Any cupful of ocean water may contain up to 5% living sludge of some form or another. This feeds several cycles of ever growing fauna, with rumors of humongous fish of nearly a kilometer long deep below. Submersibles dissapear at an alarming rate beyond a certain depth, well within their specifications. The prevailing guess is that they're being eaten. Habitation This planet is very habitable by human standards, lacking only a bit of land to settle on. The first settlers were very aware of the precious commodity that this planet was, and took measures to insure the long-term ecological keeping of the world. Most human habitation is found in artificial structures built in shallow water with an eye on minimal impact on the environment. The seafood harvest is very sustainable. Still poaching does exist, with official limits on certain types of creatures harvested. Violations are punished vigorously, often with exile, as the natives of this world can hardly imagine why they would live anywhere else. Unless they get tired of seafood. Human habitation on the islands is largely limited to the actual living areas, terrestrial agriculture and mining being severely restricted by law. There are enough asteroids to mine to support industry, the factory work being done in space habitats or on either of the small moons. Transhumans and other modified races The planet is a home for aquatically modified humans and other races from other planets, though there is no sapient races found on the world (as far as anyone knows). There are also populations of uplifted dolphins and orcas extant in the seas. Seafood Market Although some species of sea life is known for its cruel and unusual toxins and other defenses, in general the seafood gotten from Goodfishing is tasty and fufilling, and is harvested and exported for several sectors. Few agricultural facilities in space habitats have fish tanks, or if they do, they aren't very big (exceptions exist), and a few planets have abundant seafood stocks of their own of varying quality. Many with a demand for seafood create climate controlled fisheries for local consumption. But still seafood is a rare commodity in the interstellar expanse compared to vatsteak or cube chicken. All this is very good for the export possibilities of Goodfishing's produce. Even the plankton and alage is useful for commerce. Tourism The planet has a lot of nice beaches that are worth a visit, many of which host wonderful parties. In addition, the sport fishing is quite good here, with different areas of the seas noted for fishing for various levels of skill (danger). Category:Worlds